To Get You to Stay
by Meteora
Summary: Finding things they have in common, Trying desperately to get her to stay... Will they succeed?Will this relationship turn out the way it should? oneshot Starfire x you'll find out very soon.


Disclaimer: I don't own the Teen Titans (I wish I did though)

Now you have to guess who the _he_ is. I know it's a piece of cake, but still…

Please forgive me for any OOCness. I tried… really hard…

**To Get You to Stay**

He walked in dragging his feet. He didn't bother to knock… not on her door. It would seem way too formal. He coolly walked in and settled himself down on the footstool in the corner, wordlessly. His restless eyes scanned the ceiling for a while and the rested on the redheaded alien, clothes strewn all over her bed, her suitcase wide open. By now she had become aware of his presence. She rolled her eyes before shooting him a death glare.

"What do you want?'

"Hey red" he said quite casually feigning ignorance to her previous question.

"That is not my name" shot Starfire who was now evidently getting annoyed of her impudent visitor "stop toying with me and tell me the exact purpose of your entering my room."

"Do I need to tell you that? 'He said maintaining his cool facade although he felt like he had just been struck by a star bolt.

The Tamaranean chose to remain silent her brilliant emerald eyes glued to the ground. Her silence was killing him, far from giving him a definite answer. "I want you to stay, Red." He said getting up impatiently "I don't want you to go… so soon."

His words were beginning to take full effect on her. She was till now a volcano waiting to erupt, deathly suspicious of her Teammate's intentions. But now she realized that his honest and sincere efforts were to get her to stay. He didn't want to let her go. _That is a good thing in earth is it not? _She pondered. She softened up a little "look, I've been here for over … three weeks now" she said sounding more cool and confident "My work here is done, Blackfire is defeated. I cannot stay here, at Titans East tower for long. I have to go back home." She continued airily "to my home, to Titans Tower."

He pondered over the possibility of his sudden realization. He sat down on her bed so that he was facing the standing figure of the beautiful Starfire and mumbled in what was an almost inaudible voice "What's he got that I don't?"

For a split second, the alien was convinced that he was the most stubborn earth boy she had ever come across. She put down her packing and sighed. She knew exactly where this was going. "I've already told you this isn't about you. Its about me, it's about my choices.

"How could you possibly_ choose _to leave" he said a new idea already at play in his head "after what happened last night" his voice almost entering a rallentando.

Starfire's eyes widened but she was able to control her jaw from dropping to her feet. She had expected him to forget the passionate kiss they had shared the previous night, But she knew it was expecting too much. "last night we shared a customary goodbye kiss, that's all."

"That wasn't just a goodbye kiss, Red."

"perhaps it was more than that" she answered unmindfully and unconfidently playing with a strand of her fiery red hair. "But I feel it is best that you and I part ways."

"Maybe" came the half-hearted casual reply. "Anyway, I always thought that you were better off with that bird-boy."

"Maybe" Star lowered her eyes. There was no way she could bring herself to look right into his eyes.

Than suddenly without even saying a word, he grabbed her by the waist and pressed his lips firmly against hers. He deepened the kiss and so did she. One of her arms was around his neck and the other one was running through his unkempt hair. But she was not the least bit surprised or annoyed when he started to kiss her. She had expected him to do this. In the past few weeks she had come to know him so well. She knew him inside out. She didn't even think his teammates knew him that well.

They continued to kiss like this for seconds. Driving all the thoughts of her departure, their teammates and the world out of their heads. To him, she was the most amazing girl he'd ever met.

They finally broke apart in want of air. "Where in glordak's ( a/n:I invented that myself. I love Tamaran!) name did you find the audacity to kiss me like that?" asked Starfire amazed

"Come on!" he said a grin gracing his unmistakable boyish features. "don't tell me you weren't expecting that." By now it had become evident to her that he knew him inside out as well. She just smiled coyly.

"Star?" he said finally letting go of her waist.

"Hmm?" replied Star still dazed from her previous experience.

"If you marry that bird boy" he said taking on a more serious tone "Don't forget to invite me."

Star smiled playfully "And what will you do? Lock him in the basement?"

"I promise I'll use every trick in the book to try and break up your wedding."

Star chuckled softly "I won't forget and you had better not forget your promise.

She leaned in for a short kiss.

She looked up at his masked eyes, wishing that for a moment she could rip off the mask and lose herself in his mysterious eyes. He would always remain an unsolved mystery to her. No matter what she did she could never knew who he really was and if there could have been anything between them. She would just have to go through life never knowing.

For now, she was getting late and she knew Robin would hate it if she were late. Her few moments of bliss with the teen superhero in front of her had to come to an end.

"I think it is time for me to go back home." She said as if someone had just snapped her back into reality. Her voice did display a great deal of disappointment.

He shrugged and gave her a half-smile. He watched her neatly assemble all of her belongings and walk towards the door.

"Never forget me, Red." He told her softly

"Red…" Star wondered aloud. "Red hair… maybe that's one of the few things you and I have in common."

**Weeeeeeeeelllllllllll…… did u like it? Were you able to guess who it was? **

**FINAL WORD FROM ME: you are not getting out of here without reviewing!**

**Have a nice summer **


End file.
